


No More Hiding

by its_not_natural_take2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oral Sex, Swearing, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to his feelings for the angel who called himself Castiel, it was never even a question for Dean Winchester.  It was instantaneous, he didn’t have to think about it, it was just there, those feelings, the emotion, the connection, it just was. What did come into question for Dean was that he didn’t believe he was worthy of Cas’ love, the devotion that the angel seemed to give so willingly, Dean felt he didn’t deserve that. Cas was too perfect, he was too pure, and Dean felt he would just muddy that, and he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will try to update as often as possible.  
> Any and all critism is appreciated. Please excuse grammer and spelling as this is just a first draft.

When it came to his feelings for the angel who called himself Castiel, it was never even a question for Dean Winchester.  It was instantaneous, he didn’t have to think about it, it was just there, those feelings, the emotion, the connection, it just was. What did come into question for Dean was that he didn’t believe he was worthy of Cas’ love, the devotion that the angel seemed to give so willingly, Dean felt he didn’t deserve that. Cas was too perfect, he was too pure, and Dean felt he would just muddy that, and he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

So he’d shrug it off any time he felt the emotions boiling to the surface, and he would have continued to do so forever, if Cas had just left it alone, and not confronted him about it.

Dean woke with a start, the nauseous feeling settling in his stomach as he sat up and looked around. It looked similar to the dumpy motel room that he fell asleep in, but reversed, and Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his face, wiping the sleep away.

“Hello, Dean” He heard the angel’s voice behind him. He sighed, something must be up if Cas popped him here without Sam. Dean braced himself for what was coming.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up? Where are we?” Dean stood and turned to face Castiel, taking in the sight of him, holding onto the emotions that always rushed over him when he saw those piercing blue eyes.

“We are just in another room, same Motel, but we need to talk, and I didn’t think you’d want Sam to be around for it.” Cas took two steps toward him.

“Yea, sure Cas, what is it you want to talk about?” Dean felt a twinge in his gut, anxious about what he could possibly have to talk to him about that he wouldn’t want Sam to hear.

Cas stepped a little closer and simply said one word, "Us"

 

Dean inhaled deeply, turned away and took a step back toward the bed. Running his hands through his hair, he braced himself for what was coming next. He had been waiting for this, waiting for Cas to confront him. It had been getting harder for Dean to keep his emotions in check lately. He had allowed himself to entertain thoughts about Cas when he was alone, imagining their long looks turning to looks of longing, a touch of comfort turning to want and desire. And he knew there had been times when these thoughts flickered to the front of his mind when Cas would stand close to him. When Dean would get a strong whiff of the angel's musk, but he had tried to shove them down just as quickly as they arose. He was afraid that Cas might be able to sense it, sense the way he made Dean feel, and he was determined not to let him. He was going to put this down, was going to explain to Cas that it was nothing, just some random thought, that it meant nothing. 

He turned and found himself face to face with the angel, who had moved in close to him without a sound. "Jeez, Cas. Personal space huh?" Dean let out in a burst, his voice catching. That smell again, like fresh rain hitting the earth. 

"I know Dean." Cas said without moving and holding his gaze.

"If you know then why do you keep doing it, dude" Dean was willing himself to move, to shift his eyes from Cas'. But Cas was just so intense, he couldn't bring himself to break the hold that Cas seemed to have on him. He breathed him in, holing onto this moment,the last that he'd allow himself. 

"No, Dean, I know. I know the feelings that you try to hide from me. I know what you are trying to deny yourself. I know" Cas still didn't move, but he felt like he was closer. Dean could feel his warmth, the smell of him was washing over Dean. 

There was a long moment before Dean realized he had stopped breathing. Hearing Cas say those words, even though he feared they were coming, was like a knife to his heart. He just wanted to keep ahold of his feelings, what harm could they do if they were just in his mind. But if there was some way that Cas knew, and it was effecting him. Then he'd have to give them up, he's have to let go and give in to the numbness inside. Dean finally took a breath,and his hand went to his face in a quick movement, like he was wiping the emotions away.

"It's nothing Cas. Seriously dude, don't even worry about it." Dean turned, finally breaking away from Cas, as he went to step away he felt Cas grab his left shoulder, and the mark that was there under his shirt tingled. 

"Dean, please don't turn away from me. I want... we need to talk about this" Cas' voice was lower than it normally was, softer and Dean couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped him. This was going to be harder than he imagined. 

"No, Cas we really don't. It isn't something you should even bother yourself with. It's my burden to bare." Dean reached around and put his hand on the angel's and immediately regretted it.

"But, it doesn't have to be a burden Dean." Cas was up behind him now, and the words were spoken softly in his ear. "I'm trying to tell you, that you don't have to hide your feelings, I want you to share them. Share them with me, because..." There was a pause and Dean felt Cas' other hand rest on his waist. "Because Dean, I feel the same about you. You do something to me that I don't want to fight. If you fight, I have to fight... why must we always fight?" Cas rested his head against Dean's.

Dean closed his eyes, he must still be dreaming... this isn't real, it can't be this easy. He wants to give in, but he can't, Cas deserves more than him. Cas deserves someone good, someone pure. He deserves to be with someone who hasn't tortured, and enjoyed it. Dean can still feel Hell under his skin, the dirt, the grime, the blood, the rage, it was all still there. He would never be good enough for Cas, he could never let himself damage the angel and that's all Dean was capable of, he ruined everything he touched.

"Cas..." Dean's voice broke. "You deserve..."

"Dean, I know what you are thinking. I can feel you, I know you. Have you forgotten, I pulled you out of Perdition, I put you back together, I know how you think. I know every part of you. Let me show you that you are still a righteous man, that YOU are perfect." Cas' hand moved from his hip around and slowly slid up his stomach to his chest, pulling Dean back into him. "I need you... I need to know that I'm needed too, that I'm wanted. I can't stand back and watch you torture yourself, I feel everything you feel, it resonates in me, and the way you feel about yourself, hurts me to my core. Because I KNOW you Dean, you are good, and together, we can and will be amazing. The things we can do if we are together are endless." 

Dean felt Cas' breath on his ear, could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke, most of all he could feel his resolve melt. He wanted this so much, these words, this closeness, to just give into his desires.

"Please Dean, stop fighting, I'm tired of fighting. I have to fight so much, I don't want to fight this... you. I don't want to fight you, please don't make me fight anymore." Dean sighed, how could he say no, yes he could deny himself for eternity, but how could he deny his angel, his perfect angel, his Cas. Just as he went to speak, he felt Cas place his lips on his neck, just below his ear, and that was it. He couldn't deny this anymore. He couldn't turn from this, he didn't have fight left in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a little while to get into the groove for this chapter. I thought I was going to change POV's to Castiel, but couldnt find his voice. Once I dedcided to stick with Dean though, the story came much clearer. Of course I had a ton of support and some definite inspiration, and I thank everyone for that!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!
> 
> As always comments are appreciated!

Dean realized Cas was right, he did know him. Like the fact that he knew, of all places he could touch Dean, where it would melt any and all reserve, he was touching them now. Dean moved the hand that he had over Cas' on his shoulder and reached back. Fingers brushing over Cas' ear and weaving into his hair, digging in a little, pulling him in even closer. Cas nuzzled further into Dean's neck and he felt the moan that had been building up inside him escape. "hhmmn... Cas..." 

Cas dug his fingers into Dean's chest, pulling his body in closer, his left hand gripping even tighter on Dean's shoulder and a shudder rippled through his body. Dean knew all at once that they were connected through the mark and they always would be. Then he felt it, everything the angel had told him was true. Cas had poured all of himself into Dean while he was rebuilding him, leaving pieces of his grace within, it was how he always knew where Dean was, and what he was feeling, it must be how he was now showing Dean all of this, making him understand, that there was so much here that he didn't understand before.

Cas had felt him every time he silently yearned for the angel. Every stolen look, every thought that had crossed his mind. The adoration that Dean held onto for Cas, he had experienced it all with him. Had always wanted to share it with him, but had to wait, wait for Dean to realize that they both needed it. Cas had tried to show him, tried to let him know that he wasn't alone in his affections. But Dean, always down on himself wouldn't see it, or rather wouldn't allow himself to believe that it could be true. That Cas could possibly want him the way he wanted him, oh but he did. Cas thought about him just as much as Dean did the angel, wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to taste him. 

The first time Dean touched himself thinking about Cas, in the back seat of the impala, Cas could almost feel the sensations, and it drove him wild. 

Dean had gone for a drive, he was going stir crazy holed up in that motel room with Sam doing research on their latest case and he needed air. Driving baby had always calmed him, the nice crisp fall air coming through the windows and the low purr of the engine helped him clear his mind. Well clear his mind from the case they were currently working on anyway. As it often did when he was alone, his thoughts turned to Castiel, those beautiful blue eyes, and his lips, they way they always seemed to be chapped. Dean wanted to run his tongue over them, get them nice and wet before venturing deeper into his mouth, discovering the taste of the angel. Wanted to make him moan, he wanted to feel Cas fall apart under him with pleasure. He thought about how Cas looked with that trenchcoat, how sexy it was, but also how much he wanted to see what was underneath all those layers. Damn, why did he wear so many layers, he wanted to see his muscles move under his skin, wanted to run his hands over his body and make him writhe. Watch his eyes go wide and his face soften as he took him into his mouth. Dean bit his lip, "Damn" he said aloud as he palmed his dick through his jeans. 

He turned onto a dirt road and found a place tucked back to park the car. There was no way he was going back to the motel without getting this taken care of first. He turned off the engine and climbed into the back seat where he'd have more room to stretch his legs. Unzipping his jeans, he reached into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his already rock hard dick and pulled it out, the cool air hitting it made him hiss and he threw his head back on the door. His thoughts returned to Cas, his angel and those eyes, that mouth, his gruff voice that seemed to elicit dirty thoughts even when Dean was trying his hardest to ignore his feelings. Dean began rubbing his hand over his length, running his thumb over the head in between each stroke. He thought of Cas, laying next to him, watching him jerk off, of Cas tentatively reaching out and holding his hand, watching it run up and down, faster and faster. Dean moaned aloud as his palm ran over the head of his cock grabbing the bead of precum that was there and running it down the sensitive underside of his cock. He thought of Cas, and his curiosity, wanting to watch. Dean wanted to show Cas so much, he wanted to show him passion and all the delightful sins of pleasure. He wanted to see Cas wrecked, reduced to whimpers and moans beneath him. The sounds he'd make, "Oh" Dean gasped, orgasm ripping through his body at the thought. "Oh.... Cas... *ungh*..."

Cas had to fight so desperately the urge to just pop in and take over, to give Dean the pleasure he so desperately wanted. But Cas knew that wouldn't be the way to get Dean to understand, it had to be about more than just a quicky in the back seat of the impala. Cas had to tell him, show him how he felt, and finally Dean got it.

The connection between them was more than sexual, it was spiritual... they were sharing a soul. "Cas... I... *ugn* I..." Dean moaned as the angel laid gentle kisses on his neck.

"Yes Dean, do you understand now? You cannot hide from me. I'm in you, I can feel the blood run through your veins. I know that when I kiss you here," He touches Dean's ear lobe softly with his lips "That you feel it here." His hand slides down and touches the soft skin just above the waist band of Dean's sweatpants. 

Dean inhales sharply at the touch, and he can feel his cock start to swell. There's a soft chuckle in his ear, "Yes, I can feel that too" and his hand slips lower, underneath the elastic band of his pants. Dean feels Cas' breath catch as he discovers Dean isn't wearing any boxers. The moan that escapes Cas' lips in his ear, does him in and his cock twitches. Kisses grow deeper on his neck as Castiel's rough hand reaches even further, touching softly the soft, hot skin of Dean's cock. Cas' fingers wrap around him lightly and Dean cannot help but buck his hips forward into the touch. Cas mouths his neck kissing, biting and licking, and Dean thinks if he continues to do that, he wont last long, and he wants this to last forever. In his angel's arms, touching him like this, there's never been a better moment to be Dean Winchester .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally found Cas' voice. I have been itching to work on this so much the last week, but with work it's been hard to find the time to really get into the headspace to write. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> And as always, comments are welcome and certainly appreciated!

"Oh Cas, the things you do to me. *ugn* " Dean moans, grinding his hips back into Castiel. "Can I do them to you?" Dean bites his lip, "Please Cas? I want ... I just want to make you feel good" 

"Dean, don't you understand, you already do." Castiel bit him hungrily where the curve of his neck turns to shoulder. Dean's knees give way, and Cas moves his thigh between his legs to hold him upright. Cas' continued to work Dean's cock, up and down slowly, deliberately, eliciting rough and ragged breaths and moans from Dean. He had watched carefully every time Dean had touched himself. He knew exactly how Dean liked it, fingers grazing over the head before working back down, the light squeeze at the bottom as his hand moved back up. 

Cas felt Dean move his other hand behind him and grab Cas' left thigh for purchase as he ground down onto Cas' right between his legs, pulling backwards forcing Cas' hand on his cock to the tip and without hesitation thrust forward. Castiel kept his grip tight and held his hand in place as Dean began to fuck it. He continued kissing and biting Dean's neck, his tongue darting out and running over the teeth marks and bruises he's left all over the hunter's neck. He loves marking him, claiming him, loves that he can make Dean go crazy like this, loves the feel of him losing control in his arms.

Between every thrust, Dean's ass moved up again him, and Cas could feel his cock getting harder, and the pleasures he was feeling no longer came just from Dean's desires. These were his own, his cock was reacting to Dean touching him, this was an entirely new feeling. Of course he had gotten hard before, but it was always a result of feeling what Dean longed for, this was a direct result of physical stimulus and he could feel want taking him over.

Dean's body jerked, back and forth, fucking Cas' thigh and hand as he raced toward orgasm, precum leaking out of him had slicked up Cas' hand and his cock was sliding fast and hard through his fingers. Dean's hand dug into Cas' thigh harder as he was losing control, and his other hand pulled Cas' head toward him, and Cas knew what he was asking for. He bit down hard on the top of the hunter's shoulder, and that's all it took, a wave of pleasure shook Dean's body as the orgasm ripped through him. Cas felt his cock swell in his hand before spurts of white creamy cum shot out of him and covered his fingers as he gently stroked him, milking every last drop. Dean's knees gave out beneath him, and Cas took the whole of the Hunter's weight. 

"Never... Cas... never has anyone ever made me come like that." Dean moaned, trying to regain use of his legs.

"Relax Dean" Cas continued to pepper kisses over his neck and lightly ran his tongue over the bite marks he had left.

"I need... Cas... please... can I..." Dean's voice was shaking, as he was still coming down. 

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world. Just breathe, I've got you." 

Cas held him there, lightly kissing his neck, hand still holding his softening dick as Dean's breathing slowly began to steady. Dean's fingers were gently massaging Cas' head eliciting soft whimpers from the Angel, who's cock was fully hard and pressing against Dean's ass as he rested on his thigh. 

Dean suddenly stood, pulling away from Cas, and disappeared into the bathroom. Cas stood straight, feeling wobbly with the sudden lack of contact. His hand was sticky and he looked down at it with curiosity, staring at the drying cum that covered it. 

He heard water running in the bathroom and turned back to look as Dean walked out, stripped of his T-shirt and sweats. Cas' breath caught, he of course had seen the hunter naked before, but Dean had never been aware of his presence. There was something about the confidence that radiated from him now that Cas found completely alluring. The way his muscles moved under his flushed skin as he slowly walked toward him. His beautiful mostly soft cock swaying between his perfectly bowed legs. This sight alone could have made him hard, if he wasn't already, but he did feel his cock twitch with desire. Mine, is all he could think. 

Dean smiled as he approached him, and Cas could see a wet cloth in his hand. "Here," Dean said as he reached for Cas' hand. "We kind of made a mess." Dean gently cleaned the sticky drying cum off Cas' hand, and he felt a small sense of loss. He liked it, liked that he had caused Dean such pleasure that his cum had spilt over him. 

Castiel didn't have much time to mourn the loss of it though, as soon as it was cleaned, Dean tossed the wet cloth back toward the bathroom and placed both hands on his shoulders beneath the trenchcoat. "Now, as much as I love this damn coat of yours." Dean bit his lip, his green eyes rising to meet Cas'. "It just has to go. It's in my way" and with that he ran his hands over Cas' shoulders and down his arms, shucking the coat as he went. 

No sooner did the coat hit the floor and Dean's hands were under his suit coat, repeating the process, this time Dean leaned in close his lips almost touching Cas' neck. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you Angel?" Dean put his mouth right up to Cas' ear as close as he could be with out touching him. "I'm going to turn you to pudding, and then I'm going to eat you up." Dean ran his tongue the length of his ear and then gently nipped his ear lobe and Cas shuddered.

"Yes, please." Cas sighed, "Please Dean... do that..."

Dean leaned back, arms on Cas' shoulders again and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and ran his tongue over Castiel's lips, slowly and softly wetting them, before pushing further into his mouth and pressing their lips together in their first kiss. Dean moved his hands up to either side of Cas' face and held him there as his tongue pushed and probed, in his mouth. 

Cas loved the taste of him, sweet,with just a hint of the whiskey he had drank earlier lingering on his tongue. Cas moved his tongue to meet Dean's greedy one and felt him moan into his mouth. Cas' cock twitched again, and he decided there wasn't anything Dean could do that wouldn't be a complete turn on for him. He wanted him completely, but would also feel content just doing this forever. He moved his hands tentatively to Dean's hips, his soft skin warm under his hands, and then slid them up his back and pulled him feverishly into him as he hungrily kissed him deeper. 

Dean pulled back gasping. "Cas... how did you learn to kiss like that?"

Cas' eyes shyly darted to the floor beside them. "I, uh... It's what you like isn't it? It's how you kiss, I was just reciprocating what I could feel from you." His eyes looked up and met Dean's.

"Oh Cas..." Dean licked his swollen lips."You couldn't be more perfect." Dean smashed his lips into Cas again, and he met Dean's every move, hungrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I just couldnt stop writing.... so a special treat for you all, ANOTHER CHAPTER complete!!! 
> 
>    
> (I was typing fast,so please excuse spelling errors)  
> As always comments are appreciated !!!
> 
> xoxo

Dean's hand moved to the blue tie around Cas' neck and slowly started loosening it his mouth never leaving the angel's. His hands jerked gently as the tie gave way and he quickly made work of the buttons on the white shirt. It was the last layer between them. And Dean needed to feel Cas' skin on his, needed the warmth of his body to meld with his. He moved his mouth from Cas' leaving him gasping, and ran his lips over the stubble of his chin, even in his fantasies he couldn't imagine how wonderful that felt. The roughness on his over sensitive swollen lips. His tongue ran over the skin on Cas' neck and licked up the salty earthy taste of him. Licking and sucking his way down to Cas' collarbone running his teeth alone the stretch of skin there. 

At last the last button was done and Dean placed his hands on Castiel's hipbones, He looked down and moaned at the thought of kissing them, "later" he thought as he ran his hands across his soft firm stomach and up his chest to his shoulders once again. Finally shedding that last layer separating their upper bodies and pressed himself into Cas, warmth rushing over him as his arms went up to hold Cas' head into his neck. 

"Oh, Cas, you feel so good. I love the way your skin feels against mine." Dean threw his head back as Castiel kissed his throat, nipping the sensitive skin eliciting a gasp as his hands ran down the Hunter's back and firmly grabbed his ass.

"Dean... *ung* " Castiel mouthed into his neck.  
"Ok, baby." Dean pulled back again, his hands going to either side of Cas' face again, Green meeting blue once more. "It's your turn, just let go, I'm gonna take real good care of you." Dean took a step forward, pushing Cas back until the edge of the bed caught his legs. He felt the angel tense up for a moment. "It's ok, I've got you" and Cas fell backwards onto the bed.

Dean took a moment to really take in the sight of Cas laying on the bed, naked from the waist up. It was the first time he had ever seen this much of the angel's skin, and it was beautiful, perfectly tan, and stretched just right over the muscles and bones beneath. He found himself wondering about Cas' true form and how all of that power could be shoved down into this vessel, this perfect vessel that was made just for him. His mind flickered for a moment to Jimmy Novak and everything that he had sacrificed for Castiel, and his eyes flicked up to meet Cas'

"Dean, Jimmy did sacrifice everything for me. He's at rest now, in heaven." Cas' voice was soft. 

"I know Cas' I was just taking a moment to thank him. Without him, I wouldn't be able to have you like this right now." He knelt down with his knee between Cas' legs and kissed him.

A soft gentle kiss, followed by many smaller ones as he worked his mouth down his jaw, to his neck, then a bite on his shoulder, a soft graze of teeth on his collar bone once again. Moving down his chest his lips grazed over Cas' nipple teasingly. He took it into his mouth sucking gently then biting down just hard enough to make Cas' breath catch as he arched his back up into him. Cas' fingers found heir way into Dean's hair, gently pulling as Dean continued worrying his nipple, until it was sensitive. 

Dean moved further down, lips softly grazing over Cas' ribs, to the soft skin on his stomach, he could feel it quivering beneath his lips and he kissed it, and slowly ran his hand to Cas' back pulling him up further into his mouth. He groaned as he felt Cas buck his hips up toward him, his hard cock jabbing him in the chest. "Oh Cas, be patient, I'm getting there baby. " He said into the soft flesh, his other hand moving down to Cas' hips pushing him back into the bed, and Cas let out an impatient sigh.

Dean lifted his head and ran his eyes up Castiel's body, flushed and painted with love bites, up to his face, his lips pink and swollen and his eyes intensely looking into Dean's. "I'll make it good baby, I promise. Gonna make you feel so good."

He lifted his hands up and grabbed Cas' wrists and moved them forward, up above his head and leaned down, taking claim on Cas' mouth once more. "Keep your hands here." he said pulling back once again, then leaned in and bit his bottom lip, before once more moving down Cas' body. 

Dean took Cas' belt into his hands and made quick work of unfastening it and pulling it free from his pants, he threw it across the room and Cas' eyes followed, but quickly returned their attention to the sight of Dean kneeling naked between his legs. Dean's fingers slowly unbuttoned Cas' pants which were tented by Cas' erect cock then he slid the zipper down. Cas' thick cock popped out as soon as the zipper was out of the way, laying hard against his stomach and Dean smirked, looking up at Cas once again. "Commando, huh Cas? That is so hot"

Dean leaned down and licked the tip, lapping up the precum that was coating it. Cas tasted like he smelled, like the earth, just after the rain fell. As he pulled his mouth away Cas' hips rose to follow him. Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Yea baby, I want more too, but we gotta get the rest of these cloths off first." he said, grabbing the waist of his pants, and tugging down "Now, help me out here Cas, lift your ass." Cas did and Dean pulled his pants to his ankles before he realized Cas still had his shoes on. He quickly removed them and finished pulling off his pants, which went flying across the room. 

"Now, that's better" Dean said standing at the edge of the bed looking down once again at his angel. "Cas, baby I could just stand here and look at you forever." Dean said biting his lip.

Cas sat up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Like hell you will" he growled and pulled him down on top of him, their bodies lining up perfectly with each other. Cas wrapped his leg around Dean, holding him in place and he rutted up against him, looking for friction. His mouth searching out Dean's frantically, kissing him so deeply making Dean's head swim. He melted forward into Cas' firm body, and let him take control for a moment. 

He pulled away, once again leaving Cas gasping, still rutting against him. "Hey... Cas, look at me." Cas' eyes popped open, and Dean smiled. "I'm not going to leave you hanging. Slow down baby, let me take care of you." Cas let his leg fall back down, releasing Dean. "There you go. I got you you baby."

Dean wasted no time working his way back down to Castiel's throbbing cock. He grabbed it firmly at the base and lifted it to get a better angle before taking it fully into his mouth. Castiel let out a load moan and Dean couldn't help but smile around his thick cock. Dean hadn't known how he would feel about having another man's penis in his mouth, but this was Cas, and he fucking loved the way his cock felt stretching his mouth, the way he tasted. He closed his eyes, taking everything in with his other senses, the firm yet soft skin, that musk of him so potent here. The little mewling sounds that Cas was making. This right here, this was his heaven, and he never wanted to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I worked on this today... Literally just sat and wrote, I didnt even have time to go back over it... I may edit and add/change some things later... but wanted to post if for ya'll any way!
> 
> please let me know what you think!

It was a long moment before Dean pulled back and Cas' cock slid out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Oh my Cas, you taste so good!" Dean looked up at Cas' face, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. "Cas, baby open your eyes. I want you to watch me." 

Cas opened his eyes and looked at him. Dean smiled as he lowered his head, his tongue running down the underside of Cas' now spit slicked cock. The way Cas tasted was intoxicating, and Dean lost himself slowly licking the base of his cock, his tongue flat, savoring it, popping one of his testicles in his mouth and Cas' breath hitched again. Dean moved his attention back to the angel's hard length, running his swollen lips back up to the tip and taking him into his mouth again. Teasing the head, swirling his tongue around, running it over the slit, tasting the salty precum that was leaking out.

Cas' hands had made their way down to his side, kneading and pulling on the sheets, Dean looked up at him again as he bobbed back down, taking him as deep as he could, the head of Cas' cock resting at he back of his throat. As he swallowed before coming back up he watched as Cas' eyes rolled back in his head and Dean knew without a single doubt that the angel had thoroughly enjoying that. When Dean went to pull back again, Cas grabbed his head and held him there, his hips bucking up into the hunter's mouth.

Dean let out a moan around his cock as Cas continued to slowly thrust upward. Dean moved his knees up beneath him, and placed his hands beside Cas' hips, loosening his jaw he looked up at Cas who's blue eyes seemed to be glowing with desire. He nodded lightly and Cas bucked his hips up into Dean, forcing his cock deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat so hard that Dean almost gagged and tears stung his eyes, but he didn't stop him, and Cas continued to frantically fuck his mouth.

When Cas' thrusts became erratic and Dean could tell he was close, he placed one hand on his hip and pushed him down into the bed. His other hand gripped the base and began to work his cock with his hand and his mouth focused on the sensitive tip. He could hear Cas' breathing growing more and more ragged, and the Angel's eyes kept flitting closed as he was losing himself.

"It's ok Cas, just let it take you, I've got you." Cas looked down at him. "I'm right here baby, come on, come for me" Dean's hand stroked harder as he once again took the head into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the slit. He reached his other hand down, running it over his testicles and began to tease Cas' tight hole, softly running his fingers over the opening, slick with Dean's spit. He let a finger slowly press in only getting to the second knuckle before Cas' hips thrust hard, cock swelling before filling Dean's mouth with delicious cum. Dean swallowed, savoring the taste as spurt after spurt filled his mouth. He could feel Cas trembling under him as Dean softly stroked him through his orgasm. When he was finished Dean gently licked him clean, before moving up his body to take his mouth again.

Dean moaned into the kiss, he was laying next to Cas, his left leg draped over his body, his hardening cock resting on Cas' hip. An occasional shutter still running through Cas' body as he lazily kissed him back. Cas looked at Dean. "Thank you Dean... that... that was wonderful"

Dean smirked. "Cas, just for future reference, you never have to thank me for sex."

Cas turned his head and crooked his eyebrow, "But, that wasn't sex Dean, was it? "

Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle, as he softly kissed the angel again. "Yea Cas, that was a type of sex. Any kind of activity between two people that leads to this kind of feeling, that's sex."

Cas rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling. "oh, yea I guess that makes sense."

Dean nuzzled into Cas' neck, laying small kisses over the marks he had left. Cas' hand was on Dean's head, his fingers scrunching softly in his hair, sending small tingles through him. Their breaths steadying as they lay together.

 

"Dean?" Cas said, breaking the silence.

Dean moaned softly, looking up at him "Yea Cas?"

"Are you tired now? Do you need to rest?"

Dean's head jerked back slightly "Gee Cas are you tired of me already?" He said half joking, half worried that it was true.

Cas shifted onto his side facing him, smiling "Never Dean." He ran his lips over the hunter's softly and pulled their bodies closer. "I will never tire of you."

Dean felt his cock perk up with interest as Cas shifted his thigh between his legs, rubbing up against it."Me either Cas"

" I only asked, because..." Cas' eyes shift away shyly. I was just thinking, that maybe we could..."

"C'mon Cas, I've had your dick in my mouth, no need to be shy now." Dean said with a smirk, kissing him again. "Out with it"

Cas looked up again. "That thing you did just before I... you know" Cas bit his lip, hesitating again.

Dean felt blood rushing south, he liked where this was going "Yea Cas?"

"Do you think, maybe we could do more of that?"

Dean groaned, kissing into the angel's mouth again, deeply until they both were gasping for air."Yea Cas. We can definitely do more of that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this has become my Tuesday ritual... breakfast in bed while typing away... I hope you like where i am headed... though i know quite a few of you may be a little upset (maybe frustrated would be a better word for it) where I leave you at the end of this chapter... I promise to try and get Chapter 7 to you later this evening... 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

Dean moved his hand to Castiel's chest, pushing the angel onto his back once more. He trapped Cas' right thigh between his and slowly rutted up against him. Their kiss had softened a bit, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, soft moans escaping them occasionally. Dean ran his hand over Cas' flushed chest slowly, and then down his side, even slower, like he was counting the ribs beneath the taught hot skin. When his hand got to Castiel's hip, Dean let it linger there, thinking about how he could spend and eternity just worshipping those hips. Cas moaned into his mouth and moved his hips a little impatiently, and Dean snapped out of his trance and moved his hand to Cas' soft cock.

Dean gently took Cas' cock in his hand and softly began to stroke it. He wasnt in any kind of rush himself, he just wanted to make Cas feel good. After a moment, when he wasnt getting any reaction, Dean pulled back from Cas' lips with question in his eyes. 

Cas bit his lip and moved his hand to Dean's shoulder, pausing for a brief moment on the mark, causing a wild shock through his body. He then ran his hand down the length of Dean's arm to his hand and took a hold of it, gently moving it further down, past his cock, over his testicles, slowly over the stretch of skin between them and his tight puckered hole. Cas stopped, pressing Dean's fingers against the tight warm flesh there, and pushed his hips up to meet them.

"Here, Dean. This is where I want you." His hips rotated upward again as he moaned "Right.... Here" he gasped licking Dean's swollen lips.

"Cas..." Dean said softly. "I want nothing more than to do what you want me to, but... we arent prepared for that. We need..."

"Oh, yea... " Cas sat up wildly looking around the room. "Where's my coat, I have some in my coat."

Dean sat up and looked at Cas, bewildered. "You... You have some in your coat?"

"Yes Dean. I told you, I knew how you felt about me. When I decided that it was time to confront our feelings for each other, I figured I should be prepared for whatever may come of our talk." Cas looked at Dean and his face flushed. "I'm sorry was that presumptuous of me?"

Dean kissed him sweetly on the corner of his mouth. "Yes, but I am so happy for it."  
Dean got off the bed and went to Cas' coat on the floor, searching the pockets. when he finally found the pocket with the lube in it he couldn't help but smile. There were 5 little bottles of it. He looked up at Cas holding them up. "Really Cas? 5 bottles, how long do you plan to be in this room with me?"

Cas shyly looked down, "I ... I wasnt sure how much we would need, and I... I wanted to make sure we had enough." Dean chuckled lightly, dropped 4 of the bottles back on the coat and stood to head back to bed. He paused a moment and ran his eyes over Cas' body. He was laying propped to one side, braced on his arm so he could watch Dean. His skin was flushed and there were marks over his body from his jawline down to his hips. His beautiful cock was laying to one side, still soft, but perfect, and Dean couldn't help but wonder what it was going to feel like inside of him. His legs were spread slightly and Dean could see he was trembling with anticipation. He bit his lip, really taking in the sight of his angel.

When Cas cleared his throat, Dean's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Dean?"

Dean smiled and climbed back onto the bed, laying back down beside him, dropping the lube on the bed, "Now, where were we?" he grabs Cas' head and pulls him into another kiss. Trapping his thigh in between his again, slowly rubbing his cock against it he moans into Cas' mouth. 

Once again Dean trails his hand down the length of Castiel's body, slowly, deliberately as if memorizing every inch of him. When his hand reached Cas' cock, he gives it a small amount of attention before slipping further down and teasing Cas' hole once again, and Cas moans, hips raising to meet his gently pressing fingers. 

"Cas, grab the lube" 

Cas is so lost in the sensations running through him, he barely hears him. "Hmmm?"

Dean sighs softly, a smile pulling his lips before his kisses the angel's again. "The lube Baby, its right beside you, take it and squeeze some on my fingers. " 

 

Cas grabs the bottle and quickly opens it then squeezes a good amount of lube out onto Dean's fingers. "That's good baby, now lay back. This is going to be a little cold, and theres going to be pressure, but dont fight me" Dean slowly licks into his mouth again as he lowers his hand between Cas' legs, fingers quickly finding their place, and circling around Cas' tightness, teasing before slowly pressing into him. 

Cas gasps, mouth gaping at the intrusion. Dean hold still a moment, letting him adjust. He can feel Cas twitching around his finger, and his cock jumps with jealousy. As soon as he feels Cas start to relax, he begins moving his finger, slowly in and out, eliciting soft moans and gasps from Castiel's lips. He pushes all the way in and wiggles his finger around, and Cas squirms, pushing back on his hand as if trying to get even more of him inside, Dean takes this cue and slips in another finger, scissoring them, opening Cas up. As Dean works his fingers in and out of Cas, nuzzling into his neck, Cas' breath is getting ragged and his hips start moving into his fingers, slowly setting the pace.

"MMMmmm.... mm..mmmoree... D.. Dean.... mmmmmMM... mmore!" Cas pleads, and Dean is happy to oblige, he slips in another finger and Cas hisses softly at the stretch, but he's soon rocking his hips once again so fervently that Dean doesnt even have to move his hand. He grinds his cock into Cas' thigh, its rock hard due to the intoxicatingly sexy noises that Cas has been making. 

Cas bucks his hips hard taking as much of Dean's fingers as possible and he moans loudly. His hand flails out grasping for the bottle of lube once he grasps it he shifts quickly, pulling away from Dean's hand, fingers popping out of him as he pulls his legs up underneath him into a kneeling position. Dean is confused for a moment before Cas takes his length into his mouth, spit slicking him up, head bobbing at a fast pace, and Dean throws his head back as a loud "OH" breaks across his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do nothing but write today... I love days like that, except of course regular day to day life tends to get in the way... so after writing this morning I did my daily life stuff and as soon as I could I was right back here furiously typing away... I know I left ya'll hanging a bit with the end of the last chapter... Hopefully you think this one pays off a bit for you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always Enjoy!!!

Castiel flipped the lid on the bottle of lube and poured it into his hand, his mouth pulling off of Dean's cock with a loud sloppy pop. He grabbed it with both hands and slathered it with lube. He looked up at Dean who was staring at him, mouth opened, eyes wide. Cas leaned into him flicking his tongue over his lips and into his mouth, kissing deeply, eliciting a moan, from which one of them he wasnt quite sure. 

He pulled away, letting Dean's cock go, it was sticking straight up, laying against his stomach. Cas turned around and was down on his hands and knees, ass sticking straight up in the air in front of Dean. "Dean, now! I need you in me now!" He demanded voice rough, breathing ragged. When he didnt feel Dean move, he turned his head back and looked at him. He was just sitting there, staring at Cas, at a complete loss of words. "Dean...?" this time it was a plea, he felt like he was going to burst if Dean didnt touch him soon. 

Dean eyes caught his and a soft smile spread across his lips. He reached his hands out and cupped Cas' cock and balls, his thumb pressing into his hole. "Ungh.... Cas... you look so beautiful." Dean was up on his knees behind Cas, his right hand working his cock softly as his thumb still dipped into his warm welcoming hole. His other hand ran up Castiel's back, slowly, fingers weaving into Castiel's hair as Dean leaned in closer, laying his body over his. His hard throbbing cock pressing into his left ass cheek. Dean licked and nibbled Cas' ear. "You want me to fuck you Angel?"

Cas pushed his ass back into Dean's hand and moaned, "Y..Yes Dean... ungh.... I want you to fuck me..... mmmmm.... please!"

Dean moaned, rubbing his slick cock against Cas' ass, precum beading out of the tip at the sound of Castiel begging for it.He moved his hands to Cas' hips and gripped him tight, his cock rutting up against Cas' crack, not pushing in just slowly rubbing up and down, teasingly. Cas' arms gave way and he was now laying face down on the bed, his ass still straight up in the air, and Dean couldnt take it. He wanted to see Cas' face... No he needed to see his face. He backed up slightly and got a better grip on Cas' hips and flipped him quickly. A task that would not have been easy if the angel wasnt completely lost in desire. 

 

Cas' eyes flew open, searching Dean's face. "I need to look at you. I want to see your face when I sink my cock into your pretty ass."

Castiel's mouth went slack and emitted a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sigh before he licked his lips and lifted his hips, searching for contact. Dean grabbed his thighs and pushedhis knees up toward his chest, moving in closer to him. Cas watched as he gripped his cock and pointed to downward and pressed it slowly into him. Cas held his breath as the tip pushed past the tight ring of his hole, there was a bit of pain, and he bit into his lip. Dean paused, searching Cas' face, and he nodded softly. 

Slowly Dean pushed further in, the warmth of Cas engulfing his cock and this time it was Dean who moaned. He felt Cas tense up and stopped again, this time he pulled back a little, before pushing in again, and he could feel Cas relax around him. He slowly worked his cock in and out a little at a time, until all at once he was all the way in. A moan released between the two of them simultaneously, and Dean leaned all the way forward, shifting Cas' legs to wrap around his hips. He took the angel's head into his hand and pulled him into a kiss. His toungue sweeping over his lips and then greedlily into his mouth. Their lower bodies were still, adjusting to the sensations. 

 

"MMMM.... Cas, you feel so good.... You're so warm" Dean murmered agains Cas' mouth. Kissing his way down his jawline and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 

Cas gasped... "Ungh, Dean... I need you to move now... please"

Dean felt Cas hitch his hips slightly, and Dean began to move in and out of him slowly, bringing soft moans up and out of Cas' throat. Dean lifted his head and locked eyes with Cas, as he continued pumping his cock in and out of him, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He loved watching as Cas fell apart beneath him. Loved the fact that it was him making his skin flush, that he was pulling those beautiful noises out of the angel. Dean ran his hand in between their bodies, searching out Cas' dick, and was slightly disappointed to find that it was still mostly soft. 

Dean braced himself back up onto his knees and gripped ahold of Cas' hips holding him tight as he slowly pulled almost compltely out rotated his hips and thrust back in hard. Cas' eyes went wild, and Dean knew he got the spot he was looking for. He repeated the process until Cas threw his head back gasping and was bucking his hips up to meet every thrust. Dean looked down and finally Cas was hard again. The hunter bit his lip smirking. 

 

He grabbed ahold of Cas' cock and started pumping his fist matching every thrust he made into Cas' tight ass. Castiel was biting his lip so hard that it was starting to bleed. Dean leaned forward taking his mouth into his again, tongue running over his lip and lapping up the blood...."Ungh Cas, does that feel good baby?" Dean gasped as he thrust harder and harder into him.. "Hmmm, baby, do you like the way I fuck you?"

"mmmm ... Dean.... Ah! you feel so good, I like the way you fuck me.... I can't wait to fuck you... mmmm ma... mmmmm make you feel this good..." Cas moaned out in between ragged breaths....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I am pretty sure theres only going to be one more "chapter" after this... Didnt work on it like I planned to this week, but inspiration came this morning so I just sat and wrote. Hope yall like it... and thanks so much for reading along and encouraging me to write more!

"You wanna fuck me Cas?" Dean looked into Cas' eyes.

Cas licked his lips ad nodded his head, "Yes Dean, I very much..... ngh..." Dean thrust hard into him again, hitting his prostate. "I want to make you you feel like this. I want to...." Again Dean thrust into him "OOOhh! Dean, I want to make you feel like this!" Cas' threw his head back, exposing his neck to Dean, who immediately began running his lips and teeth over the sensitive skin, then licking a line up his throat to his chin and then taking his mouth hard again. Tongue wildly laying claim to his mouth.

"I want you to fuck me too Cas." Dean squeezed Cas' dick in his hand. " I want to know what this feels like inside me. Ungh.... Oh Cas, I cant wait.... I n... need.... I need you inside me!"

In a quick movement, Dean pulled out of Cas and moved forward, straddling the Angel, his hard cock sticking straight up and pressing against Dean's own hole. Cas' eyes flew open as he moaned loudly at the sudden loss. He sat up, bringing his face to Dean's, he could feel Dean slowly trying to lower himself over his cock, and damn if it didn't make his cock twitch.... but... "Dean, wait. "he managed to choke out. He looked up into Dean's eyes, which were full of confusion. Cas lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. "While I am completely turned on by your enthusiasm, Dean, you cant just impale yourself on me. It will hurt. You..."

"I dont' care Cas, I need you inside of me." Dean pushed down, the head of Cas' cock stretching him open. He hissed at the burn.

Cas raised his hand to Dean's face. How he managed to be so calm at this moment he had no idea, he wanted more than anything to be fucking Dean, wanted to give him what he was asking for. But he knew that Dean would be hurt physically if he just thrust inside of him right now. There were certain preparations that must be made, and he had a feeling he was going to be forceful with Dean, to make sure he didnt get hurt, he wanted him to enjoy every moment of this. 

"Dean, do you trust me?"

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment and then softened. "Of course Cas, I trust you with my life"

Cas pulled him into a gentle but deep kiss. "Good, then let me take care of you" Cas could still feel Dean trying to lower himself over his cock, defiantly. He grabbed Dean by the waist and flipped him over onto his back. "Now, Dean, I dont want to get rough, but I will restrain you if I have to."

Dean let out a gasp of air and a smirk spread across his lips. "Cas, you kinky bastard." Dean pressed himself up against Cas as he pulled his head down into him for a kiss. "Please..." he whispered softly against his mouth. "Cas, I would love it if you tied my hands. " He let out a moan as Cas ran his own hands up the length of Dean's arm grabbing his wrists and forcing them above his head.

"Dean, are you... " Cas started in a low voice.

"Oh baby, yes. That would make this so much hotter! Besides, if you dont, I can't promise I wont flip you over right now and take you inside me, preparation be damned.... God Cas, I want you so bad!"

 

"Dean, you're going to be the death of me." Cas kissed him again, before climbing off the bed in search for something to bind his hands with. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a fresh wet cloth, on his way back to the bed he spotted his blue tie and he couldn't help but smile as he bent over to pick it up.

"Ungh.... Cas! baby you look so beautiful." Dean ran his eyes over his body, and let them rest on Cas' hard cock. "you better get over here soon, I don't know how much longer I can resist that perfect cock of yours."

Cas turned around and smiled at Dean. "Dean, I would love to see you fight to over power me if I didn't want you to." he knelt beside the hunter on the bed, he dropped the wet cloth onto Dean's stomach, and Dean flinched as he made to get up, seemingly prepared for the challenge. Cas chuckled, bending over him and licking his lips. "But we will save that for another time darling, right now, I want you helpless."

 

Dean moaned as Cas took his tie and loosely bound Dean's wrists together. He kissed him once again before turning his attention south. He grabbed he wet cloth and gently cleaned his cock, rubbing the roughness over the purple head teasingly. Dean squirmed, eliciting another soft smile from Cas. Once he cleaned the lube off him, he tossed the cloth beside the bed and leaned in, slowly twirling his tongue over Dean's dick. 

"mmmmmm, Dean, I love the taste of you." Cas purred in between kissing and licking.

Dean's hips jerked up lightly at Cas' touch. "Cas, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna come.... Ungh...."

 

"Not yet Dean, I'm not ready for that yet." Cas repositioned himself, spreading Dean's legs, resting his left leg over Cas' right shoulder and settled in, face buried in the crook of Dean's groin. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Dean's musk. He smelled like leather and the deep woods. Cas nuzzled his nose into the warmth there, before running his tongue over the soft skin around his balls. He reached his hand out without looking, searching for the lube. Dean's breath hitched as the cool lube it his hot skin. 

His mouth still working softly over his balls and at the base of his cock, Cas slowly rubs his finger through the lube and gently presses into Dean, sinking in up to his knuckle before Dean jerked his hips up, forcing it all the way in. Dean moans, and Cas can tell, he wont need too much preparation, he was right, he's ready for this. Cas moves his finger out and in a few times before inserting a second finger. Dean's breath hitches this time before a moan escapes his lips as his hips rotate, first away and then into Cas' hand again. 

"Oh, Cas', m....mmm.... more, I neeed mmmooore!" Dean pleads above him, Cas feels the leg over his shoulder pull him in closer as Cas runs his tongue up the length of his shaft to capture the precum that is oozing from the tip and thrusts a third finger into Dean's ass. It isn't long before Cas can feel that Dean is ready for him.

He bobs his head onto Dean's cock once greedily before pulling his fingers out and grips Dean by his thighs and pushes him upwards and he shifts his legs under him, in a kneeling position, he lowers Dean down onto his lap, their dicks pressed together between them. Dean wraps his bound arms over his head pulling them face to face. Dean kisses him and he grinds his hips into Cas, rubbing their cocks together. They move slowly, almost tantrically, eliciting moans and gasps from each other, until the need grows in Dean and he braces his legs lifting and shifting his hips forward, capturing Cas' dick with his ass. Dean's face goes slack as he in one movement lowers himself down completely onto Cas' cock, taking the full length of him at once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought that this was going to be the last chapter... but I find myself wanting a little more... I hope ya'll feel the same way!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Totally wrote this at work, when I really should have been doing other things... lol... oops!)

Dean opened his eyes and looked into the Angel's, if he had ever thought anything was perfect before, he was wrong. This. Right here. This was perfect, looking into Cas' eyes, their faces mere inches apart. Their hot breaths mingling between them. Cas' hands firmly on his hips. Dean's dick trapped between their bodies. Cas' perfect cock buried deep in his ass, stretching him out. The sensations mingled with the emotions rising out of Dean in this moment.... utter perfection. 

Dean was completely lost in this moment, he hadnt moved at all, save for the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed in Cas. It wasnt until Cas moaned and hitched his hips slightly, that Dean realized he should be moving. Slowly his hips began moving and a whole new sensation rose through his body. 

"ngh... oh Cas! ... baby you feel so good!" Dean buried his head in the crook of Cas' neck and moaned loudly... pumping his ass up and down on Cas' hard cock. Cas rotated his hips, rising to meet Dean's movements. Dean threw his head back and screamed as he hit his prostate! "OH GOD CAS!" Dean's breathing was coming quicker, harder, more jagged. "Oh , please.... baby please...." Dean pleaded as Cas did it again and again. "Please dont ever stop. UNGH! CAS!!!! oh... you feel..... oh baby.... you feel so good!"

Dean's body fell backward as he raced toward ecstacy, his hands, still bound together caught on the back of Cas' neck pulling him forward. Cas' hand moved from Dean's hips up to his back holding him as he licked and bit Dean's neck and chest, keeping his rhythm. Dean was falling apart beneath him, and The Angel thought he never looked more beautiful. 

 

"Dean.... mmmmm... oh, you're so perfect..." Cas murmered into his chest as he laid kisses all over the hunter's chest. Cas pushed his body forward, lowering his hand to Dean's leg, urging Dean to kick is legs out so he could lay them back. Dean did and they fell back onto the bed, their rhythm never failing. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and pulled him in closer. Every thrust elicited a moan or gasp from Dean as Cas hit his prostate. 

 

Their stomachs were slick with precum from Deans dick trapped between them. It was all too perfect, Dean couldnt decide which felt better, his slick cock between them, or Cas' hard cock sliding in and out of him, deliciously hitting his prostate on every thrust. He knew it wouldnt be much longer... he felt the warm pooling in his abdomen.

"Dean... " Cas said gruffly "open your eyes baby... I want you to look at me."

Dean looked up at Cas, his pupils blown wide as he raced toward orgasm. "MmM Cas..." He whined "I'm so close... Oh... Cas.... harder... please.... harder.... ooohh!"

Cas was only too happy to oblige, he snapped his hips into Dean harder, pulling almost completely out and then thrust back in to his balls.... over and over... harder and harder, until he too felt the warm pooling.... He reached between them and grabbed Dean's cock, pumping hard, his hand matching his thrusts. 

"Come for me Dean.... I want watch you come for me." Cas leaned in and kissed the hunter's mouth with hunger, taking his bottom lips between his teeth and biting down. Dean gasped and moments later orgasm ripped through his body, his hips jerking upward, thrusting his dick further into Cas' hand, and then popped his ass back down onto Cas' cock. White spurts of come covering Ca's hand, and their chests, his muscles spasmed around Cas, and Cas joined him in ecstacy, a loud moan escaping his lips as he thrust into Dean again filling him, then collapsed on top of him. Their breaths ragged, bodies trembling together. 

After a few moments when their breathing started to steady, Cas made to move, before remembering Dean's wrists were still bound and wrapped around his neck. With a soft chuckle, Dean lifted his arms over Cas' neck. Cas rolled over to his back, pulling out of Dean with a wet pop, and Dean moaned at the sudden loss. 

"uh Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Cas turned toward him and smiled.

"you maybe wanna...?" Dean lifted his bound hands.

This time it was Cas who chuckled. "But I like you like this.... vulnerable. " He rolled to his side, running his hand over Dean's sticky stomach, pulling him in closer as he nibbled on his neck. 

"Cas..." Dean breathed out softly. "Please, baby, I wanna touch you."

"mmmm..." Cas moaned into his neck. "How can I refuse when you ask so nicely" Cas gently untied the tie from his wrists, then softly kissed the marks it had left. "Looks like you're going to have bruises." He said with a touch of worry in his tone.

Dean smiled and reached his hand out to Cas's chest and gently touched his nipple, Cas' breath hitched and he looked down. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a few bruises" He bit his lip and looked up at Cas. "I marked you up good Angel. Now everyone will know you're mine." He said as he leaned in for a soft kiss. 

"Dean... I was always yours.... I will always be yours, so long as you'll have me"

"Forever Cas. I want you forever." He said as he moved in closer, fitting their bodies together as he slowly peppered kissed over Cas' neck and jaw line, before taking his mouth again in a long slow kiss.

Dean shifted his leg between Cas' and let out a throaty chuckle at the realization that their torsos were stuck together. "MMmm ... Cas..." he said breaking their kiss. "I think maybe we should move this to the bathroom, and clean up a little."

Cas hummed in protest. "Dean, we dont have to go anywhere, I can clean us up. " He said lifting his hand above them. 

"No. " dean said, grabbing his hand and pulling it to his mouth, kissing it. "I'd much prefer to get cleaned up in the shower."

Cas looked at him with puzzlement, "But Dean, it really isn't any trouble, and that way we dont have to leave the bed."

"Tempting Cas." Dean said, pulling their bodies apart as he sat up. "But there's much fun to be had in the shower" He slid off the bed and stood, turning to look at Cas over his shoulder. He looked absolutely wrecked hair mussed, beautiful blue eyes wide, lips swollen and red, marks all over his neck and chest, perfect cock laying gloriously on his thigh, legs spread. It was all he could do not to climb back on top of him, his own cock perking with interest again already.

"You coming Cas? Or are you gonna make me wash myself?" Dean teased before walking to the bathroom, he could feel Cas' eyes on him, and knew there was no way the Angel wouldnt follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter went in a different direction than i had originally intended it to. I hope ya'll like it. I feel like it's pretty complete, though I may just do a small epilogue.
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who gave kudos and left comments and have been encouraging me from the begining! I love you all so much! I hope to write many more Destiel fics!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Dean sauters off to the bathroom slowly, heat building in him again at the thought of Cas watching his ass as he walks away. He could have never thought he'd be able to feel this way so openly. This was so much more than just sex, though that was definitely awesome. He never wanted this night to end, he wanted to just stay here with Cas forever, never have to go back to the horrors of their day to day life. But he supposed, now that Cas was here, and they were together, it would make the life they led seem not so bad. 

He sighed heavily as he pushed the curtain aside and turned on the water. He looked over his shoulder, Cas was still laying on the bed watching him, he had only moved a little so that he could still watch Dean. He looked so beautiful laying there, his hair a mess, sticking up all over, his eyes glowing, his lips red and swollen from Dean's kisses. That mouth, Dean thought, how long had he wanted to kiss that mouth, and now it was all his. He could spend an eternity just kissing that mouth. 

"Seriously Cas, are you just going to lay there?" Dean smiled "The water's warmer than that bed."

Cas lifted an eyebrow, but stayed where he was. Dean huffed, and turned back to the shower and got in, warm water cascading over his body, washing away the sticky reminisce of the cum on his body. He felt a little sad that the evidence was gone, but he hated the sticky feeling, and knew it wouldnt be the last time he and Cas would be together. There was definitely more to come, and if Cas would just get his ass in the shower with him, they could have more now.

A smirk tugged at his lips as an idea occurred to him. "I pray to the angel Castiel, to get his feathery ass in this shower with me and wash my back" 

He felt the light flutter in the air a moment before he heard Cas' voice behind him."Dean..."

His smile widened as he turned to face the Angel who was now standing right behind him. "Its about damn time." He leaned in, claiming his mouth in a soft kiss. "I was getting lonely, and I missed your mouth"

"Dean, you didn't have to pray to me." Cas said pulling back from Dean's mouth. "And as I said before, this shower is completely unnecessary, I can clean us up without the need for water. "

Dean moaned wrapping his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him in closer, pressing his lips to Cas' collarbone. "The cleaning up part, is just an excuse for the warm water, and shower sex." he murmers against his skin, the warm water still beating down his back.

"But Dean... I don't under..." Dean cuts him off with another kiss as he turns Cas around so he's under the flow of water. "Oh..." Cas gasps, caught off guard as his body first tenses, then relaxes under the warmth of the spray. 

Dean smiles at the noise, and uses his hands to tip Cas' head back, wetting his hair as he runs his fingers through it. "Doesn't that feel good Cas?" He answers Dean with a soft moan, his eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Dean continues to run one hand through Cas' hair as the other runs down over his chest and settles back around his waist, pulling him in even closer as he nips at Cas' neck, sucking hard, leaving it red, and pulling another long low moan from his mouth. 

Dean pulls his head back and once again takes the sight of him in. "Oh Cas, my angel. How did I ever get so lucky"

Cas's eyes fly open and he looks at Dean. Dean voice lowers, "What did I ever do to deserve you? For you to save me? To have you like this?" he sighs heavily "You are so perfect, I am the luckiest man on earth." 

Cas moved his hand up, grabbing Dean on the shoulder where he had left his mark on him. Dean felt the surge of Cas' thoughts and emotions. Words would never be enough for Dean to know what he had ever done to be where they are right now. But feeling Cas inside him like this, it all made sense. There was never any other way, this was the way it was supposed to be. Every action either of them had ever made was leading them to that moment when Cas found him in Hell and raised him out. They were a part of each other, neither complete without the other. It was destiny, fate and all those other words that Dean never believed in before. But here, now, with Cas in his arms, he knew that there could never be any other way. This was it, if ever he was going to be happy, it was going to be like this. 

Dean lifted his eyes and met Cas' gaze. "You are perfect Dean, I am nothing without you. I am NEVER letting you go." Cas pull him into an open mouthed kiss, licking his way passed his lips finding his tongue and caressing it. Everything was in that kiss, passion, desire, want, need... most of all love. Dean felt it well up inside him, he had never felt this with anyone before. Sure there had been a couple times he thought he had it, but nothing ever could compare to this. 

He should be terrified, but nothing in his life had ever felt more right. Dean broke the kiss and once again looked into Cas' eyes. "Cas..."

Castiel's lips pulled lightly at the corner, "You don't have to say it. I know Dean." He leaned in again, but Dean pulled his head back, keeping green locked on blue.

"I love you Castiel. I never want to be apart from you. My life is complete now that you are here, and I am never letting YOU go" Dean felt a hum as he pressed his lips to Cas' again. A flicker of all the dangers they would face pulled at the back of his mind, but he wouldnt let it take over. He knew that they would face everything together, he didn't care what was out in the world, because he had everything he would ever need now.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt sure at first that this was going to happen, but then I decided I needed one more really steamy scene between these two... I worked on this off and on for a couple weeks... I hope you like it. Though, I do feel like the tone is a little different than the rest of the story. If I ever go back and edit this, that will definitely be something I work on. But for now, this was fun. And I hope ya'll have enjoyed my very first Destiel fanfic!
> 
> much love to you all!!!
> 
> (I also think its funny that the epilogue ended up being my longest chapter)

Dean woke to the sound of a door closing. He slowly blinked as the fog of sleep started to clear his mind. Memories of the night before started to filter into his thoughts and a soft smile spread across his lips. Followed quickly by confusion, this was the room he was sharing with Sam, he looked over at the bed where Sam had slept, it was mussed, but empty. Dean moaned, trying to put everything back together. A horrible thought flickered in his mind... had it all been a dream? Sadness started to build within him, he didnt want it to be a dream. He pushed that aside, if it had been a dream, then he was just going to have to make it a reality. He was about to roll over when he heard the bathroom door open, he propped himself up on his arm and watched as Sam walked out.

 

"Mornin' Sammy" He said as Sam walked over to his bed and grabbed his laptop bag.

"Morning Dean. Did you get any sleep last night?" He smiled softly, knowingly. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam chuckled. "Look, I'm going to go and get some breakfast and then head to the library." 

"Do you have a lead on a case Sam? I'll come with you." Dean sat up, pushing the blankets aside and his hand hit something. His head snapped to his left and there was Cas, sitting on the bed. 

"No, it's ok Dean. You guys take all the time you need." Sam smiled over his shoulder before he walked out the door. "I think you look great together by the way. Always did." 

Dean sat there for a moment, trying to fully grasp what had just happened. Dean had awoke to Cas sitting on his bed plenty of times, but he was always on the edge, and in his usual get up. Including that damn trenchcoat, which he could see now was draped neatly over the back of the chair, the rest of his cloths folded neatly in the seat. Dean's eyes flicked back to Cas, sitting with his back against the headboard, blankets pulled to his waist, no shirt, beautiful marks coverin his chest and neck. Dean knew that Cas could have healed them in no time, and the fact that he hadnt flooded him with such warmth. 

"My god Cas, you look..." Dean bit his lip and shifted closer to the Angel, feeling the warmth of his breath before pressing their lips together. "Mmmmm, Cas you look even more amazing like this in natural light." Dean ran his hand up over his chest, taking in all of him like it was the first time.

"You know, if I had it my way, You'd never put cloths on again."

Cas smiled softly against Dean's lips as he kissed him again. "That really wouldnt be conducive to our job, now would it Dean?" Cas broke the kiss, moving to Dean's neck. "But I promise, whenever we are like this, I will never have cloths on." He licked his way up Dean's neck and grazed his teeth over his ear lobe. "But I will have to insist you do the same." He said before biting a little harder, eliciting a loud moan from Dean's lips.

 

"That." Dean panted "Will not be a problem" He pulled the covers back off of Cas, tossing them to the foot of the bed. Cas was wearing boxers, "Dude, are you wearing my underwear?" Dean looked up at Cas with a smirk.

 

"I... I didnt have any. And I thought I probably should be wearing something with Sam sleeping in the other bed."

Dean chuckled pulling Cas into him, latching onto his neck as his hands wandered over back. "You know, for a moment, when I woke up this morning, I thought last night was just a dream."

"And if it had been, what would you have done?" Cas looks at him, a hint of concern in his voice.

A smile slowly spreads across his face before Dean answers. "Prayed to you to come to me, so I could make it real." He slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth hungrily. "I don't know how I ever survived this long without knowing how you taste. How your body feels against mine. I never want to go a single day without having you with me Cas. I want to be able to touch you whenever I want, to taste your mouth, your skin. To fee l your warmth, always, I want you always."

Dean kisses a trail from Cas' mouth to his jaw, then down his neck, running his teeth over Cas' collar bone. He stopped there momentarily, sucking another bruise to the surface. His hands still roaming over Cas' body. He pushes him back, mouth running lower, slowly to his nipple, taking it in his mouth and worrying it with his teeth until he hears Cas gasp, arching his chest into him. Satisfied with the reaction, he continues lower, running his tongue over Cas' sensitive stomach, making his way to his hip bones, realizing he hadnt spent nearly as much time on them last night as he wanted to. 

He pulls the band of the boxers down, exposing the stretch of skin over bone there, and softly runs his lips over it. Sticking his tongue out, tasting the soft salty taste of Cas just before he sinks his teeth in and sucks another mark to the surface. Cas' hips rise up into him, and dean can feel his erection hit him in the chest. That's all the distraction he needs to pull away from Cas' hips. 

Grabbing the top of the boxers again, he pulls them down slowly, trailing his lips from Cas' hips over the soft warm skin right above his groin. The elastic band catches on Cas' dick pulling it down, and Dean can hear a needy whimper above his head, and he cant help the devious smile he gives Cas when he looks up at him. Cas' hips twitch again, looking for friction, and Dean revels in the moment of need before pulling the boxers all the way down and watching as Cas' beautiful hard cock springs back up and bounces a little as it's freed. 

Dean doesnt waste a moment before his hand is firmly wrapped around Cas' cock at the base, and starts stroking it, pulling more sexy moans from Cas, who had thrown his head back against the wall. As Dean's right hand pumps up and down, he works his left under Cas'knee, nudging it up until Cas understands and bends it up, granting Dean full access to his puckered hole which Dean assaults furiously with his tongue.

Cas lets out a needy gasp as hips buck up with the touch. Dean lets go of Cas' cock and wraps his arms under his thighs and pulls Cas' body down the bed and the up to his mouth. Burying his face into Cas' ass and the more he licks, sucks and bites, the more noise Cas makes and it just further encourages Dean and his tongue. He's lost in the moment, probing Cas' tight hole with his tongue, tasting every part of him, never wanting to stop, yet wanting so much more. He runs his tongue up and mouths the stretch of skin under his balls, and a whole new sound comes out of Cas, as he reaches his hand up, trying to grab his own cock. 

Dean knocks his hand away, catching Cas' eyes with his. "That's mine Cas, as long as I have you like this, you cannot touch. You'll make me jealous, the only pleasure I want you to receive is by my hands..." Dean dips his head back down and takes one of Cas' balls into his mouth, rolls his tongue over it and then pulls his head back, sucking with a loud plop. "or my mouth. Do you understand?" He looks up at Cas again, with a smirk

"Y.. yes Dean... I... mmmm.... I understand." Cas stammers out. "Pl... please ... dont stop..." His hips rotate in Dean's arms and Dean gives him a smile before lowering his head once again. 

Dean shifts his arm, reaching for Cas' cock, teasing the tip with his fingers, which only serves to make Cas' rotate his hips up further, allowing Dean more access to his tight hole. He goes to work on it once again with his tongue, fucking him open with it. "Mmm, Cas, I love the way you taste, and the way your body is just craving it. But I want to hear you beg me, tell me how much you want me to fuck you right now."

Cas' hips were moving in a slow but steady way, desperately seeking more of Dean' attention. His mouth moved without words before his voice finally broke from his throat. "Dean..." he whined, voice rough "Please.... Ooohhh, please Dean. I want you.... I want you to fuck me..."

"Yea Cas? You want me to fuck you? How do you want me to fuck you?" Dean continued to tease his tongue around the puckered ring of muscle, his fingers ghosting touches over the head of his cock. Dean could feel the Cas' desperation growing, as he begged for more. 

 

"Ungh, Dean! Please! Just...." Cas was at the end of his rope, he couldnt take the teasing anymore. He gathered what leverage he could digging his heels into the bed and thrust his lower body forward, catching Dean in the chin, before sliding down his chest until Dean was now laying flat on his back as Cas straddled his waist.

Dean's eyes were wide with shock and awe at the move Cas just made, the power had definitely shifted, and Cas took complete delight in that, leaning down to take Dean's lips between his teeth and biting gently in a show of dominance. "Oh Cas, you make me all tingly when you take control like this. Tell me baby, what are you going to do to me?"

Cas smiled against his mouth, "mmmm, im going to ride you so hard Dean." He hummed.

Dean let out a low groan, "Ungh, Cas" as his hips jerked up at the thought. "You gonna ride me like a stallion Cas? Ride me so hard til I break?" Cas moved back rubbing his ass against Dean's cock."Oh Fuck Cas! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! I need to be inside you now!"

Cas reached back grabbing the base of Dean's throbbing cock as he lifted up and scooted back into place, slowly lowering himself down. He bit his lip at the slight burn he wasnt fully prepped for this, but it felt so good, and he just wanted Dean inside of him. As soon as the head of Dean's cock pressed past the tight ring, Cas slid the rest of the way with ease, moaning loudly as their hips now lay flush against each other. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Dean, who was staring at him with full lust in his eyes, mouth gaping, ecstasy written all over his face. 

Cas ran his hands over Dean's chest, rubbing the muscles, and teasing his nipples, as he let himself get used to the fullness inside him. as his muscles began to relax, his hips began to move slowly, grinding down onto Dean, like he was trying to take his whole body into him. The moan that escaped Dean, only made him want to do it more. His muscles fluttered around Dean's thick cock, pulling the dirtiest noises from Dean's mouth. Oh yes, Cas was indeed in charge now. 

Dean felt Cas tighten around his cock as he leaned forward, laying his body flush against him. Dean's eyes rolled back at the sensation of Cas' ass gripping him, and a ragged "oh" rushed out of him just as Cas licked his way into his mouth. It was slow at first, Cas tightening around him as he lifted his ass, loosening as he thrust back, taking Dean in fully each time. Cas quickened the pace, and soon the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin, and loud dirty moans as though they were competeing for who could pull the louder moan out of the other. Cas ran his mouth over Deans jawline, down to his throat, using his lips tongue and teeth to pull even more sounds out of Dean as he sucked marks all over his collar bone and chest. 

Dean felt the deep pooling warmth in this stomach as Cas continued to ride him. "Oh FUCK Cas.... I'm so close.... ungh!" Cas sat up, forcing Dean's cock in far as it could go and stared rotating his hips, grinding their pelvis' together, and started doing that delicious thing again where his muscles fluttered and twitched around him. Dean felt his orgasm build from his toes and it racked his entire body, lifting him off of the bed as it rushed through him. His load filled Cas so full, that it was leaking out of him even though neither of them had moved. Dean collapsed back onto the bed, breathing ragged as Cas milked his cock through the rest of his orgasm. 

Cas laid forward onto Dean, his own erection pressed between their bodies as he relaxed his muscles and let Dean's soft cock pop out of him. The shifts n his hips were so light that Dean didnt notice them at first, still coming down from the most amazing orgasm he had ever had in his life. He lifted his hand and absently ran his fingers through Cas' hair as his breath normalized. "Cas... that...was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

 

Cas moaned into his chest and hitched his hips at the sound of Dean's voice, it was only then that he realized Cas hadn't finished. "Oh jeez Cas." Dean gripped his hair pulling his head up and looked into Cas' heavily lidded eyes. "I'm sorry... come here" Dean shifted his body, flipping Cas onto his back as he ran his hand down his body, taking a firm grip on his dick and began pumping his hand over it. Cas threw his head back and let out a gasp as his hips hitched up into Dean's grip.

 

"Damn baby, if you arent the most beautiful creature in the world. I love seeing you like this." Dean licked his lips. "Cas, baby look at me." Cas' eyes met his, and Dean could see how close he was. " I want you to watch me as I suck you. Ok baby... I'm gonna make you feel so good." Dean took Cas' full length into his mouth until he could feel the tip at the back of his throat, only when he heard Cas moan did he pull back up, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the tip before taking him in again. He only managed to do so three times before he felt Cas' hips buck up into him, buring his cock in his throat as the salty warm liquid shot down his throat, Dean swallowed hard around Cas' cock, holding him there until his body fell back onto the bed. Using his mouth he cleaned Cas up, before inching his was back up his body to claim Cas' mouth in a sweet kiss. 

"Do you have any idea how much I fucking love you Cas?" Dean asked nuzzled into his neck, as Cas ran his fingers down his back. They were curled into each other, limbs all tangled together. 

"I have a pretty good idea, but please feel free to tell me as often as you like. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you tell me. I love you too Dean, always."


End file.
